Night In
by DoctorDonna10
Summary: John comes home from a night out to find Sherlock sleeping, but not for long.


**Night In**

John opened the door to find a passed out Sherlock sprawled across the sofa. He closed the door quietly as to not disturb his flat mate, and on second glance found there to be a violin still clutched in Sherlock's hand. John walked up to the detective and carefully removed the violin. After setting it down on the coffee table next to him, he looked back down at the man asleep before him.

That beautiful man he watched every day and fell instantly in love with. With his brilliance, his quickness, his beautiful violin playing, the way he could pout like a child and even his ignorance; John loved it all. He never knew someone could make him feel this way, especially a man, but Sherlock was so different from everybody else. It was so hard for John _not _to fall in love with this man. But Sherlock had insisted on their first day together that he was not looking for any sort of relationship and was married to his work. John caught on quickly and tried to let the feelings fade away, but they never did. So every single day he must endure the pain of knowing that nothing would ever happen between them. It was worth it though, as long as he got to see Sherlock smile, and he was such a brilliant man with those cheek bones and curls.

John walked closer to the man he adored and removed a curl that had been blocking Sherlock's eye. "There." He spoke with a whisper. "Perfect." He was surprised that Sherlock hadn't already been asleep before he left, having just solved a very intricate and time consuming case that was assigned by Mycroft. Sherlock was never easy when it came to Mycroft. Lestrade had offered to treat the flat mates to a free round at the pub, but Sherlock turned him down (as he always did). John felt bad for Lestrade though and went out for a couple of hours, talking about recent cases and how hard Sherlock could be at moments… well most moments. When he left, Sherlock had been playing his violin and John felt so reluctant to leave; he loved hearing Sherlock play.

Walking towards the fridge now, John took off his jacket and hung it up on the hanger. He hoped to God that Sherlock had finally removed the severed head from the fridge before opening it. He took one look and swung the doors shut immediately. Not only had he not gotten rid of the severed head, but he added a second one to the lovely collection. "Just great." John thought to himself.

"John? Is that you?" I heard my companion behind me.

"Yes Sherlock it's ok, go back to sleep."

"I can't…"

"Why not?" I asked while walking toward him.

"Well you're here now and… I've been wanting to… tell… you something." Sherlock spoke while getting up.

_Oh God, _John thought to himself. A wave of pleasure coursed through him as he noticed his beautiful flat mate was not wearing a shirt. All John wanted to do was lunge towards Sherlock and take him, which is what he wanted to do every time he saw him.

"What is it Sherlock?" Sherlock was now mere inches away, staring deeply into John's eyes. John absolutely loved the color of Sherlock's eyes and all the wisdom they held deep within. A beautiful mix of colors that melted John to the core. Putting a stop to John's thought, Sherlock lifted his hand and placed it on John's cheek.

"I don't really know how to say this, I'm not too good at these things…" He said while stroking the side of John's face.

"You don't have to say anything." And with that, John closed up the rest of the space between them and placed his lips on Sherlock's. He really hoped that he had guessed correctly on what Sherlock was trying to hint at, or else this would be very awkward.

All of his worries faded away when he felt Sherlock immediately kissing back. All the feelings that John had been keeping inside seared though with this one kiss. Filled with passion as well, Sherlock stuck his tongue quickly into John's mouth. This action only made John weaker and he clutched onto his tall partner. For not having any experience with this subject, Sherlock definitely knew what he was doing.

He started unbuttoning John's shirt, still kissing him with everything he had. John entangled his fingers into the back of Sherlock's hair to pull him deeper into the kiss. Before he knew it, they were both standing there shirtless. John moved his hands down Sherlock's chest, feeling every tiny muscle, until he reached the fold of Sherlock's pants. He unbuttoned them as quickly as he could, but with precision; having a Doctor's hands. He pulled Sherlock's pants down along with his boxers and Sherlock kicked them away. John hadn't even noticed that Sherlock was doing the same with his pants, and in merely moments they both stood before the other without a single stitch of fabric on either of their bodies; never even breaking their passionate kissing.

In seconds, Sherlock had John hoisted onto his hips and walked them towards his bedroom. John was busy placing kissed on Sherlock's neck when Sherlock let out an erotic moan, something that John was surprised to hear aloud; only ever hearing Sherlock moan in his fantasies. The sound made John want his partner even more, and his growing length twitched hard against his partner's body.

In one swift motion, Sherlock had thrown his partner onto his bed and was on top of him. Sherlock, having the advantage, pinned John's hands down above his head, and trailed kisses down his chest. John let out a rough groan of pleasure as Sherlock swirled his tongue around one of John's nipples. Moving his lips down John's body, Sherlock's mouth found John's rather large, hard cock.

John had worried that it wouldn't be long enough for Sherlock, noticing that Sherlock was longer than him by a few inches. All of John's worrying was put aside when he felt Sherlock's mouth eagerly close around his tip. John's mind went blank, and he was in a state of utter, erotic, pleasure. He moved his tongue up and down John's length and licked it all over. Sherlock received another long moan from John's lips, and started sucking even harder. It wasn't long before John was pushed to the edge and came into Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock swallowed every last bit of John's sweet taste and was knocked onto his back.

John was now on top of him, straddling Sherlock's hips. He reached down and kissed Sherlock wildly, entwining their tongues together. Sherlock pulled John completely down on him and kissed him hard, their teeth colliding with each other's. Sherlock rolled to the side and was now on top of John again, but swiftly got up off of his new lover to grab something out of his drawer.

"Good thinking." An out of breath John said when he saw the lube in Sherlock's hand. With a smile and a daring look in his eyes, Sherlock said, "Turn around and bend over soldier." It was more of a demand and John obeyed. "Yes detective."

Sherlock crawled onto the bed while rubbing the lube onto his large erection, which only grew more when he saw John's arse ready before him. Not being able to wait any longer, Sherlock shoved himself into John. "That's _consulting_ detective." And John let out an unholy scream. John felt a mixture of pain and pleasure. This was a completely knew feeling to him and he enjoyed it. "If at any point you want me to stop-"

"No! Please don't stop." John pleaded as he grabbed tightly onto the headboard. Sherlock started thrusting, gently and slowly at first, not wanting to harm his partner. It wasn't long before Sherlock couldn't hold back any more and pounded the living daylight out of John.

"Sh-Sherlock!" John stared screaming out his name not caring if Mrs. Hudson down below heard. The sound of his name being screamed erotically almost brought Sherlock to the edge. It wasn't spoken by just any man though. It was _his_ man. _His_ blogger. The man he ran alongside with every day. Sherlock couldn't tell when the feeling started to arise, but before he knew it he was having all sorts of naughty fantasies about this Doctor.

With one last scream of pleasure from John and one final shove from Sherlock, Sherlock came deeply into John. This was pleasure unlike either of them have ever felt. When he was completely finished, Sherlock pulled out of John and thumped back onto his pillow, but not before he grabbed John and pulled him over to him. John rested his head onto Sherlock's chest, listening to his heartbeat. John could finally just lay there and think about everything that had just occurred.

Did he really just screw Sherlock Holmes? Had Sherlock Holmes actually given John Watson a blow job? Why yes, yes he did, and this thought made John give out a slight giggle.

"What?" Asked Sherlock, looking down at his lover. With a smile, John looked up and gave Sherlock a kiss. Sherlock understood and returned the smile. "I love you John."

"And I love you Sherlock Holmes." And with that, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
